


Memories of a Broken Kid

by SelcouthChica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Death, Depression, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelcouthChica/pseuds/SelcouthChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another old thing i found on deviantart <br/>these really suck wow haha<br/>its a one shot sadstuck js</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a Broken Kid

You stand at the gate of the old park. Your hand moves up and swings it open. The rust scratched your hand and made the hinges scream in pain. The bright red sneakers on your feet shuffle in, dust fluttering around behind you. It's his birthday.

_Blood is everywhere, drenching the ground. the shiny sword standing tall in victory. Gory, guiltless victory._

You grind your teeth and walk over to the small merry go round and sit on it. You push yourself a little bit and slowly drag your shoes. Scanning the area you see the swings. One is broken and hangs limply down. The other is still in tacts, but covered in grime. The slide is discolored from it's _original electric blue and the latter to climb up it is gone._

_You get closer. More blood. His hat laying next to him. Strings from the torn shirt hug the metal. It is plunged straight in his chest._

He used to help you up the latter, just so he could push you down the slide before you were ready. You got so pissed at him. It was so fucking funny. You spin yourself a little faster, your right hand shoved in your pocket, clutching the cracked shades.

 _On your knees, your eyes start to burn. You pick up the shattered glasses that lay crooked on his face. You grab the sword and carefully slip it down, placing it to the side. More blood_.

Pushing yourself up, you grab the bars to hold on. You shut your eyes tightly and then open them to see tear droplets fly off your nose and blend into the blur of a playground. It was all your fucking fault.

Y _ou scream. Your a fucking retard. Your fault. YOUR fault. YOUR FUCKING FAULT. You bury your dace in his shirt and shake violently. You can't think. It's just too much. You bite down on your lip. The hint of an iron-like flavour in your mouth is strong. A mix of both your blood and his. His coloring your face and hands._

You can't handle it anymore. You stumble off the merry go round and land on your back hard, opening your bright red eyes. Eyes now exposed because your dark glasses shot away from you. The sky was blue and gray at the same time, clouds scattered about. It's freezing, as if the cold went straight inside you and scratched at your bones. The white fluffs go by you. Time is passing, and even you, the fucking Knight of Time can't stop it. You just keep getting old and it won't stop. 


End file.
